Tinker-bell: Their Seasonal Sisters
by Paintings
Summary: What if Periwinkle wasn't the only sister, that Tinkerbell had? What if she had three More just like her? Join Tinkerbell and Periwinkle as they make new discoveries, that they never knew was possible before. The secrets of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, intended to keep, a Legend of Pixie Hollow. The Legend of the Seasonal Sisters. (More Characters Inside.)


_**The Seasonal Sister Fairies.**_

**Tinkerbell**_ - Tinker talent, Fairy of Tinkering. (Dirty blonde hair, shoulder lengthened; usually in a bun, medium pale skin, Little darker color blue eyes, and wearing a sleeveless green leafed dress, and green flats with a white cotton puff, on either foot.) _Tinkerbell is Hot tempered, easily angered, less bossy than Alana, excited and positive, but also negative other times. 

_**Periwinkle **- Frost talent, Fairy of Winter. (White hair, shoulder lengthened; usually Pulled up into gentle frost covered spikes, skin is very very pale, light blue eyes, wearing a blue leaf/feathered sleeveless top, and Capri blue leafed pants, with a pair of light blue flats with a white cotton puff at the tip of either shoe.)_ Periwinkle is energetic like Tinkerbell, but also very polite and determined when things important to her are threatened.

_**Alana **- Leaf Painter talent, Fairy of Autumn. (S_kin a mixture of pure white and a gentle cream, hair was brown with a light blonde streak running across her left side, pulled back into a low hanging bun; loose strands trailing the bare part of her back, wearing a pair of light tanned brown leaf short-shorts, a pair of darker brown sandals with a long sleeved orange shirt and a creme colored tank top underneath.) Alana is loud mouthed and very hot tempered like Tinkerbell, always speaking what's on her mind, before completely thinking it through, also is very bossy and less polite than Felicity.

_**Felicity **- Light talent, Fairy of Summer. (Light dirty blonde hair cut in a A-line above her shoulders, medium pale skin, and light blue eyes, wearing a pair of yellow sunflower petal shorts and lighter yellow sunflower tank top and sandals.) _Felicity is less reserved than Lily, kind and nurturing, but also more talkative and polite than Alana, when she speaks to her superiors.

_**Lily **- Water talent, Fairy of Spring. (Red curly Hair clear to lower back; usually pulled back into a gentle braid, very light pale skin, light blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless spring - rose petal dress, with pink flats.) _Lily is very shy and a bit timid, very apologetic towards other fairies misdeeds and acts of unkindliness, also easily startled, not exactly the group leader type of fairy.

***Authors Note***

**Five unlikely girls, chosen to realize their destinies; as The Season Sister's. **

Tinkerbell was overflowing with excitement as she zipped through the autumn woods, zooming smack dab into, Vidia; a fast flying talent, whom was gathering the leaves of autumn in her whirlwinds. She stopped completely, when Tink nearly plowed her over, rubbing her forehead, she groaned. Peering up she saw Tink doing the same, she sighed; "Tink what are you doing?" She asked calmly while helping the young tinker to her feet. Tinkerbell dusted herself off, flapping her wings a few times; seeing that they have not been broken.

She turned her attention to Vidia, "Oh Vidia! I am so sorry!" She said nearly slurring her words together, trying to comb away the excess dirt and dust on the fast flying talent's clothing. "Tink, its alright, don't worry about it, I'm fine." Vidia said smiling, "Besides, no one got hurt, so no worries, right?" She asked Tinkerbell with a curved smile. "Right!" Tink said cheerfully, "Anyways, where were you off to in such a hurry?" Vidia asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Tinkerbell cleared her throat, "Um, sorry...I was just on my way to see Periwinkle." Vidia laughed, "Of course, everyone's favorite Tinker; off to see her frost talent sister, in the winter woods." Tinkerbell nodded an agreeable response, inching in a bright smile upon the surface of her soft pink lips. "Hun, let me know if you find crystals, so I can go tell Roe, she's been asking me about it for weeks now." Tink nodded, giving Vidia a quick hug, and zooming away, leaving nothing but dust and autumn leaves in the air. Vidia giggled and went back to her practicing.

**_*[in progress]* ~Redoing this chapter. (As seen above.)_**

Tinkerbell, zips through the grove of spring, past the sunflowers in summer, and rides along a fallen leaf in autumn. All the while, not noticing the glow her wings were carrying. Soon, she has finally reached the boarder; where autumn touches winter. As soon as she arrives, she is greeted by her sister; Periwinkle and her friends. Periwinkle smiles that identical smile of what Tinkerbell carries, today; Tinkerbell noticed that, Periwinkle wasn't wearing her normal attire.

Today Periwinkle wore a beautiful white feathered and blue leafed skirt, and an enchanting white Blouse with a blue ribbon tied graced fully behind her back. Looking at her shoes, she wore bootlike blue shoes, with feathers decorating the interior; to top it off, she had her special puff balls on the center of her boots. Her hair wasn't in the normal updo that is usually was, today it was combed gently to the side, coming to rest on her right shoulder in a simply side ponytail. Which was held together with a simple blue ribbon tied into a dazzling bow.

Tinkerbell wasn't in normal attire either, today instead of the normal green leaf dress, she wore jean like green leafed pants, a tshirt like top; and for her shoes she wore sneaker like flats with a puff ball in the center to top it all off. And instead of the usual bun she wore; this time her hair was pulled back into a little simple ponytail with a leaf head band and green ribbon tie.

The girls stared at each other in awe, "guess we all wanted a wardrobe change." Stated Tinkerbell with a smile. Periwinkle giggled, "Yeah Tink, I guess we did." Gliss and Spike smiled proudly towards each other. They were glad that the two sisters were happy together, it has really been wonderful; now that the warm fairies could cross the boarder. Tink reached into her pocket, taking out three small bracelets, Tink demonstrated for us. Turning the little brass knob, small flakes of snow poured out into the air Fluttering down against her skin and wings, shaking off the frost, she turned the knob again, this time the winter like substance disappeared.

Peri's eyes lit up almost immediately, the invention her sister had made, was incredible! She just couldn't believe her eyes, now she'd be able to see her sister when ever she wanted! All girls crowded around the young tinker, hugging her and congratulating her on the success of her new invention. "Thank you, so much Tinkerbell." Both Gliss and Spike said in complete unison. As soon as the three girls had put on their bracelets, each of them turned the knob; and gentle small flutters of snow drifted around them, coating them in a cold winter like substance.

Soon all the girls were jumping around, and racing each other through the autumn colored trees, hiding from each other, as not to be spotted by each others wandering eyes. Both Peri and Tink had not realized, their wings were glowing; turning around they gasped, Alana a leaf painter fairy, fluttered behind them. Her skin was a mixture of pure white and a gentle cream, her hair was brown with a light blonde streak running across her left side, pulled back into a low hanging bun; loose strands trailing the bare part of her back. Alana wore her light tanned leaf short shorts, a pair of darker brown sandels with a long sleeved orange shirt and a creme colored tank top underneath.

We stared in awe at each other, our 3 pairs of wings were glowing and sparkling. Alana pointed towards the two of us, "Are...are we Sisters?" She asked with hopefulness ringing in her gentle toned voice. Tink and Peri nodded, "That is really the only explanation there is, when wings are glowing like this." States Peri proudly. Alana looked down towards the ground, completely confused, "But I don't understand...I've known Tink for a long time now, and my wings never lit up like this." Peri thought for a moment, "Hey Tink? Do you think we should speak to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori about this?" Periwinkle asked, while contemplating something in her mind.

"She'll probably know what is going on here..." Stated Alana. The three girls nodded, and zipped through the colored trees, passing through the spring pond and Silvermist's grotto, they had nearly flown the entire way through spring; when their wings began to glow again. The 3 girls whipped around to see the timid water fairy; Lily staring at them with a tiny ball of water surging in her hands. Alana flew to the ground, stopping right in front of the small fairy, whom wore a beautiful spring dress and simple light pink flats; and straight red hair, that reached clear to her lower back.

"Um hi guys...what are you doing here?" Lily asked in a shy tone. "Lily, Peri, Tink and I think that us Four just might be siblings, we were on our way to see Queen clarion, when our wings began to glow again..." Alana said in a fast pace, nearly out of breath. Lily nodded in understanding, "I felt my wings glowing also, but that was when Felicity; came by to talk with me, only moments before you guys arrived..." The group of girls bore their eyes in shock at young Lily. "Did you see where she went, after you talked with her?" Alana bursted out of her mouth in a yelling manner.

Lily Shook her head, Alana placed her hands on her head beginning to feel ultimate frustration. "But she did tell me she was going to speak with the minister of Summer I think." Lily said innocently, Alana's head shot up with a wild grin. "What are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Alana said as she dragged the girls along with her to sunflower fields. They arrived at the fields only after a few moments, all 4 girls let out gasps of breath, searching for air to fill their lungs. They reached the entrance of the home of the Minster of Summer, her house was surrounded in the field of Sunflowers, lets just say it wasn't as easy as you would think to find...Knocking on the door, the group of girls heard rustles of footsteps inside. After a few moments the Minister of Summer's servant Joan answered, the girls had no time explain, they just burst through the door; Joan was now crushed on the floor, nearly unconscious, "Sorry Joan..." Lily said quietly, as she fluttered gently past him.

The girls flew through the kitchen until they reached the indoor patio, they saw both the Minister of Summer and Felicity sipping cups of tea; talking small talk with each other. Then the Minister of Summer sat back in shock and amazement, as she saw Felicity's Wings began to glow, The girls peered at each other's wings as well, seeing they were glowing as well. "Felicity!" Alana said as she clomped her hands hard on the girls shoulders. The girl slumped back, startled by the Leaf painting Fairy's presence. "Alana...What are you doing here?!" "No time for that now! We have to see Queen Clarion Immediately!" With that said, Alana dragged the young light fairy out of the monarchs home, Lily the last one to leave. She bowed respectfully, "I'm sorry Ms. Summers, sorry again Joan..." Lily said as she fluttered gently out of the home, following her siblings whom had gone ahead of her.

It only took 2-5 minuets of flying, then the young girls had reached the main entrance, "Peri!" Periwinkle turned around to find her friends, Gliss and Spike; flying up to her with worried expressions. "Oh Gliss, Spike, Sorry that Tink and I left you behind...something important came up..." Peri, said; with a look of a guilty conscious on her shoulders. Her friends were about to say something, when they turned to see a Leaf painter talent banging on the metal gates, a Water talent, Light talent, and of course Tink, trying desperately to pry the young girls strong hold on the main entrance. Guards got into the commotion, which only made it worse...but then, everything went completely silent; a loud voice boomed loudly, her voice spreading through the roots of the great pixie dust tree.

Everyone including the guards peered up to see, Queen Clarion fluttering down the staircase in graceful steps. "What in Neverland's Name is going on here?!" She bellowed loudly with slight sternness edged in. But her expression changed immediately when she saw, Tink, Peri, Alana, Felicity, and Lily who were cause the commotion. Her features softened only a little, then she ordered the guards, "Landon, Jamie...Please allow them to enter." She said, turning quickly on her heel and floating up the steps, back into the Pixie Dust tree, that she called her home.

The girls reluctantly followed, when they entered, Queen Clarion sat upon her throne, which was quite spectacular. The room was also filled with several other fairies that the girls could not quite recognize. They did not smile, nor did they acknowledge the girls presence. Queen Clarion cleared her throat and spoke in a calmer more softer tone of voice. "Tinkerbell...Periwinkle...Please...Step Forward..." Tink and Peri did as they were told, "What is it you came so urgently to discuss with me?" The girls cleared their throats, "Well, Queen Clarion; it is a matter of our Lineage..." The Queen sat up in her chair, showing her interest in their words. "This morning, we discovered something, that Peri and I don't have each other as siblings, These girls..." Tink said pointing to the girls behind her, "Alana, Felicity and Lily, are our sisters."

Queen Clarion stood abruptly, "That is indeed true, young tinker fairy..." "Periwinkle, is not your only sibling..." The girls smiled at this, "Alana, Felicity and Lily; are in fact your sisters, but I cannot allow you girls to be together..." The girls face become full of shock, the shy timid water fairy stepped forward. "But Queen Clarion..." Lily was cut off, "I am sorry girls, but if I allowed your seasons to combine; for you girls to live together, to be sisters, would mean the disruption of Neverland and Pixie Hollow completely..." All girls including Gliss and Spike stared to the floor in sorrow, "But why...?" Periwinkle asked. The Queen turned from their sorrowful glances. "Siblings of the four seasons, are something unheard of; and are not supposed to be something in existence. Believe me...I know far too well..." Queen Clarion said, tears slipping across her elegant and graceful face. "I'd advise you not to go near each other anymore, it will only cause pain and suffering for you to be together." "Guards, please escort them to their homes, and watch them carefully." With those words, the girls were ushered out of the majesties throne room, Queen Clarion sat back down her Chair. "Oh what have I done? I can't keep them apart, I've tried with Just Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, but that only ended in the complete death of the pixie dust tree..." She Sighed, standing up, she decided she would discuss this matter with the keeper and lord Milori in the Morning, when she could think properly. For Now rest, was all she needed...


End file.
